REUNI
by SUICCHON
Summary: Kedongkolan yang menumpuk di hati Sasuke rupa-rupanya mengantarkannya pada sebuah bar. Dan tiada dikira, Sasuke bertemu dengan sosok kawan lamanya. Naruto!AU. Sasufem!Naru.


**"REUNI"**

 **NARUTO FANFICTION**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **BY : SUICCHON**

.

.

Tidak semua boss mengerti perasaan anak buahnya. Tidak semua boss paham keinginan anak buahnya. Meski si boss digadang-gadang diberkahi kejeniusan sebelas dua belas dengan Einstein sekalipun. Terkadang kejeniusan saja tidak dapat berjalan seirama dengan kemurahan hati. Begitulah pikir Sasuke Uchiha yang seorang _salary man_ berjabatan Supervisor pada sebuah perusahaan unggulan dalam negeri yang produknya dikabarkan merupakan produk penyelamat anak kos.

Sasuke Uchiha. Setelah dilibatkan dalam masalah konyol bossnya yang tidak profesional karena membuat Sasuke menggantikan tugasnya untuk sebuah _meeting_ hanya karena tidak ingin menghadapi boss perusahaan sebelah yang merupakan mantan kekasih boss Sasuke dulu, meminta sebuah kenaikan gaji namun tidak dituruti. Dibarengi kejengkelan maksimal terhadap si boss, ia berakhir di sebuah bar tersohor saat itu. Saking stressnya, ia mangkal disana. Barangkali kalau ia tengah mujur, ia akan menemukan hiburan yang melipur dongkol di hatinya. Atau mungkin jika nantinya apes, ia bisa menemukan bossnya juga mangkal disana. Meskipun hal tersebut sepertinya tidak mungkin berhubung bossnya hanya mau mangkal di _gay bar_ saja. Sebagai informasi sekilas, boss Sasuke itu humu _in denia_ l.

Sebetulnya Sasuke sangat jarang mengunjungi bar sejak ia mulai bekerja. Yang mana hal itu sudah berlangsung selama lima tahun. Menurutnya, bar bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk berpikir jernih dan membentuk bulat sebuah keputusan. Namun, saat ini tiada satu keputusan pun yang ingin Sasuke bulatkan. Juga tiada satu gagasan pun yang ingin Sasuke jernihkan. Ia sudah lelah berusaha. Gagasan dan pemikiran untuk menolak permintaan bossnya satupun tiada yang disambut baik. Mentalnya cukup letih. Sudah cukup ia berpikir.

Bar tersohor itu dahulunya hanya berupa warung mie instan biasa. Yang menyediakan varian mie instan berbagai rasa. Bar yang dulunya merupakan markas anak kos lapar dalam berjuang mempertahankan siklus hidup dan siklus skripsi yang terkadang mencekik. Sasuke dahulu beberapa kali dipaksa menemani teman satu timnya ke bar itu hanya untuk makan mie meski dalihnya ingin mencari inspirasi.

Sekarang warung mie itu telah berubah. Sudah menjadi salah satu bar nomer wahid yang tidak melupakan asal muasalnya yang dahulu hanya warung mie biasa. Berterimakasih lah pada salah satu teman Sasuke yang sudah menjalani hidup enak sehingga bisa berinvestasi pada bar itu dan membuatnya menjadi bar yang semakin baik tahun ke tahun.

Sembari menyeruput segelas kopi pahit, teringatlah Sasuke. Dahulu ada sosok kawan. Rekan setim berkelamin perempuan. Wanita yang Sasuke anggap aneh karena isi kepalanya hanya aada mie dan mengungguli Sasuke dalam berbagai mata kuliah. Wanita yang baru akhir-akhir menjelang wisuda malah merebut notis Sasuke seluruhnya. Wanita yang membuat dunia Sasuke seakan dijungkirbalikkan bila sehari saja tak melihat tingkahnya.

Bubur tak dapat diubah menjadi nasi. Sasuke terlambat menyadari, Sasuke telat mengerti. Si wanita tak pernah tahu perasaan Sasuke dan hari-hari berlalu tanpa progress yang berarti. Akan tetapi Sasuke tidak ingin terjatuh dalam penyesalan yang terlalu dalam. Buat apa? Palingan si wanita tak suka padanya. Bukan bermaksud pesimis. Tapi ini Naruko, Bung. Yang di kepalanya hanya ada mie dan mengalahkan Sasuke seorang.

"Boleh ikut duduk?"

Tidak sampai tiga tarikan nafas, Sasuke sudah menggeser posisi duduknya di sebuah sofa di pojok ruangan yang muat ditempati dua orang. Sasuke menunjukkan gestur tidak keberatan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kerumunan orang yang berebut mengambil kupon Indomie rasa terbaru setelah sebelumnya orang-orang itu berhasil menyebutkan jenis-jenis ikan.

"Sekarang jadi ramai ya? Dulu saat kita sering kesini, pelanggannya mahasiswa semua."

Suara itu. Sasuke merasa tidak asing.

Apa yang Sasuke dapati ketika menoleh pelan-pelan? Yaitu seorang wanita yang dulu pernah merampas atensi Sasuke sepenuhnya. Postur yang sama, senyum yang sama, rambut pirang keemasan yang sama, dan tentunya orang yang sama yang sempat hadir dalam mimpi Sasuke beberapa malam yang lalu.

terhenyak.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya setelah sadar bahwa jika ia tak merespon, akan sangat tidak sopan.

"Sekarang kerja dimana?"

Ah pertanyaan musiman. Pertanyaan yang dilempar hanya untuk membuka jalan menuju obrolan tidak penting lainnya. Paling-paling setelah ini pertanyaannya berubah menjadi 'kapan nikah?'. Mainstream.

"Di sebuah perusahaan swasta."

"Oh, kukira di pabrik Indomie."

Sasuke tak banyak bereaksi meski perkataan Naruko sepenuhnya berisi kebenaran. Entah pertanyaannya sekedar menebak atau menjebak. Namun Sasuke kerap mengalami kesusahan saat menebak isi kepala si gadis pirang.

"Kalau aku di sebuah perusahaan jasa periklanan."

Tidak ada yang bertanya soal pekerjaan Naruko sebetulnya.

"Tumben datang kemari, Sasuke?"

"Bossku banyak menyebabkan kesulitan untukku hari ini. Jadi, aku memutuskan kesini."

"Ah, bossku juga. Tiap hari bikin susah. Tadi siang pun begitu. Tiada angin tiada hujan tiba-tiba minta diaturkan jadwal perjalanan ke Bali. Aku sebenarnya lelah! Aku sampai minta kenaikan gaji lima kali dalam seminggu ini. Satupun permintaanku tidak ada yang digubris. Mungkin lain kali aku harus bolos kerja. Atau resign saja sekalian."

Gadis itu tidak banyak berubah dari saat-saat dulu masih sering jajan mie bersama Sasuke.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Sasuke? Enak?"

Sasuke mendengus rakus. Ia tidak bisa menceritakan bagaimana susahnya pekerjaannya yang juga dibarengi dengan susahnya menangani bossnya yang aneh dan pecinta ular itu. Bukan tabiat Sasuke untuk menceritakan kesulitannya pada orang lain.

"Standar."

Sasuke menjawab. Naruko mengangguk untuk merefleksikan simpatinya pada Sasuke.

Pembicaraan mereka menabrak dinding batu yang buntu. Keras, dingin, dan tidak dapat berlanjut. Sama seperti Sasuke, begitu pikir Naruko. Dari dulu Sasuke tidak berubah di mata Naruko. Dingin. Meskipun sebenarnya Naruko sangat mengerti bahwa Sasuke lebih hangat dari siapapun yang pernah Naruko kenal dalam siklus hidupnya.

Naruko jadi terkenang. Naruko sangat ingat perkara suatu kejadian semasa masih menjadi mahasiswa menjelang wisuda. Seolah ingatan itu baru terjadi pekan lalu. Masih baru.

Bagi seorang wanita, siklus terberat dalam jangka hembusan nafasnya, kalau bukan cinta ya haid bulanan. Sayangnya, Naruko yang tidak pernah punya pacar membuatnya menganggap bahwa siklus haid bulanannya sebagai salah satu bencana besar setiap bulannya.

Perutnya akan melilit sakit, keringat dingin akan mengucur dari setiap sudut tubuhnya, dan ia akan menggigil kedinginan. Kondisi yang serupa itu membuat kemampuan Naruko beraktivitas sehari-hari menjadi seperti kaki yang ditembak peluru, lumpuh tiba-tiba. Jangankan melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari yang normal. Berjalan saja terasa sukar bak memanjat ke dirgantara.

Sasuke yang sudah hafal gelagat-gelagat tak sedap dari seorang gadis yang haid di hari pertama, segera memutuskan tindakan. Atas dasar apa? Selain merasa kasihan, ia juga tak tega melihat gadis yang berarti untuknya menggeliat kesakitan seperti itu setiap bulannya. Maka, dipaculah langkah Sasuke menuju apotek terdekat cepat-cepat. Mencarikan obat untuk Naruko yang setahu Sasuke mengalami peningkatan kerewelan setiap terjadi peristiwa seperti ini.

Sasuke abai. Mengabaikan sang apoteker yang terbengong-bengong melihat Sasuke yang merapalkan sejumlah produk penunjang haid perempuan seperti sedang merapalkan mantra untuk meniupkan buhul-buhul sihir. Sasuke mengabaikan pula sosok wanita seumurannya dan Naruko yang terkekeh geli melihat Sasuke membeli perlengkapan yang tidak lazim bagi seorang pria. Sasuke abai, Sasuke tidak peduli.

Yang ada dalam benaknya cuma sebuah pemikiran. Cepat kembali atau kerewelan Naruko semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sekembalinya Sasuke saat itu, Naruko sudah seperti cacing yang dilemparkan pada abu. Menggeliat kesakitan di UKS sambil menekan-nekan perutnya, sedikit menaruh harap agar tindakan brutalnya dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang tidak wajar itu.

Saat itu, saat Naruko melihat Sasuke dengan seplastik barang berupa pembalut herbal dan obat-obatan di tangan kanan, Naruko tidak bisa tidak merasa tersentuh. Ia tahu Sasuke sebetulnya menyimpan sejuta kebaikan di balik tampang yang meskipun menawan tapi garang dan dingin. Naruko tahu. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam pikirannya bahwa kebaikan Sasuke bisa mencapai sejauh itu.

Naruko masih akan terus tertawa lagi dan lagi saat mengingat kejadian itu. Sasuke betul-betul pandai mengejutkan Naruko.

Tisu dikeluarkan dari dalam tas Naruko. Niatnya untuk mengelap tangan Naruko yang basah dan dingin seusai memegang permukaan gelas kaca yang berisi jus jeruk. Akan tetapi, kemasan tisu rupanya tersangkut pada sebuah kertas coret-coret perencanaan konsep iklan sebuah event perusaahaan besar yang cabangnya tersebar di berbagai belahan dunia.

 **'KREASIKAN INDOMIE-MU!'**

Sasuke bisa melihat corat-coret di kertas itu sebagai sebuah ide brilian. Konsep sempurna untuk sebuah iklan. Naruko yang sadar coretannya bak dikuliti hingga ke titik terdalam sampai tidak tahu lagi berapa lama mata Sasuke tidak berkedip melihat rancangan konsep iklan itu.

"Itu pesanan dari perusahaanku?"

Sasuke memastikan

"Benar. Aku yang menangani konsep iklan itu. Harusnya bossku yang menanganinya. Sekalian _meeting_ dengan klien dari pihak Indomie besok pagi. Tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi. Bossku tiba-tiba minta diaturkan jadwal perjalanan ke Bali besok. Dan seperti yang bisa kau simpulkan. Aku lah yang harus mengerjakan banyak hal. Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan materi untuk disampaikan pada klien besok. Duuuhhhh!"

Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang banyak tersenyum. Selain itu, malam itu bukan malam yang memiliki alasan untuk membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Apalagi setelah dibuat kesal dan lelah oleh bossnya itu. Akan tetapi terlalu dini untuk menggandeng sebuah kesimpulan pulang bersama Sasuke saat itu. Malam masih panjang dan kejutan masih mungkin datang padanya. Nyatanya, meski ini malam mengesalkan yang tidak punya kesempatan untuk membuat Sasuke tersenyum, ia malah bisa tersenyum oleh dua hal.

Pertama, saat melihat Naruko yang sangat frustasi dan panik saat menyadari ia belum membuat materi apapun untuk dipresentasikan pada kliennya besok. Apalagi kepanikan Naruko yang dibarengi dengan caranya mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Memicu Sasuke untuk tersenyum geli. Dari jaman masih kuliah gelagat paniknya tidak berubah sama sekali.

Yang kedua, saat Sasuke sadar betapa bersyukurnya ia terlibat dalam masalah konyol bossnya. Boss Sasuke yang sering aneh tiba-tiba meminta Sasuke untuk menggantikannya _meeting_ dengan orang dari jasa periklanan. _Meeting_ membahas konsep iklan untuk _event_ yang akan diadakan oleh perusahaan Sasuke. Tindakan seenaknya si boss hanya didasari sebuah alasan yaitu karena boss dari jasa periklanan merupakan mantan pacar boss Sasuke dulu.

Sasuke sampai bingung harus berterimakasih pada bossnya atau tidak. Kekonyolan bossnya menuntun Sasuke bertemu dengan gadis yang bertahun-tahun menghantui mimpinya saat malam tiba. Sasuke sudah pasti tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan saat ia dipertemukan dengan Naruko lagi kali ini. Kali ini, tanpa sedikitpun keragu-raguan, tanpa menahan diri, ia akan memenjarakan gadis itu dalam hatinya.

Sasuke bangkit seraya menepuk lembut puncak kepala Naruko.

"Naruko, semoga sukses besok pagi. Klienmu akan sulit kau tangani sepertinya. Aku pulang duluan. Aku harus menyiapkan setelan untuk acara yang sangat penting besok pagi."

Ada penekanan pada kata 'sangat penting' disana. Membuat Naruko bingung.

Sasuke tersenyum. Meninggalkan Naruko yang terbengong-bengong saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke yang kaku baru saja tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepalanya. Hal yang sangat langka.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Naruko tersenyum sembari meraba puncak kepalanya. Ah, dari dulu Sasuke memang betul-betul pandai mengejutkan dirinya.

Sepertinya malam bukan cuma mengejutkan Sasuke seorang.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

Omake :

"Ini konsep yang benar-benar menakjubkan, Naruko. Akan tetapi kita berdua sama-sama profesional. Kita tahu bahwa masih banyak celah dalam konsep ini. Aku sebagai klien masih ingin mendengar pendapatmu lebih lanjut setelah kau memperbaiki celah-celah yang sudah kukatakan tadi. Aku sarankan kita _meeting_ malam minggu ini. Di rumahku."

Naruko termangu.

"Tapi malam minggu kan libur."

"Oh, atau kau menolak permintaan klienmu ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Dan Naruko sangat tidak suka senyuman meremehkan dari Sasuke terhadap pekerjaannya yang setengah mati ia lakukan itu.

Sasuke sialan.

.

.

.

Catatan Pojok :

Halo. Saya Suicchon. Saya baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di fandom Naruto. Biasanya saya nongkrong di fandom Kurobas XD Untuk pertama kali saya bikin fic straight. Kalau bukan dorongan dari salah satu adek saya agar saya membuat fic dengan pair dua karakter ini, seumur-umur saya ngga bakal bikin beginian.

Maaf atas ketidaksempurnaan yang tersebar dimana-mana. Saya masih 'noob' dalam fandom ini. :')

Salam hangat.

SUICCHON


End file.
